The Adventures of Two Girls In Love
by gay.briella
Summary: Basically a collection of clexa one-shots


"Clarke"

The blonde only hummed in response as she was trying to coax their 18-month-old son into eating his banana puree.

"Clarke! Lexa hissed and Clarke turned her head to the side to look at her wife.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to fee—"

"Shush." Lexa nodded at the direction of the little girl sitting beside their son. "Look."

Clarke followed her wife's gaze to see the reason behind the grins on her wife and eldest son's faces. What she saw made her roll her eyes but she can't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips.

Their 4-year-old daughter was slowly swaying side-to-side as if she was drunk and her head falling and snapping back up from time to time. She was holding a small pink fork in her chubby little hands while both trying to eat and stay awake. Clearly, the little girl has lost the battle when she gently laid her head down on the table, half her face landing on her plate of spaghetti.

"And instead of helping her, you two decided to just watch and laugh. Of course."

Lexa and Liam just laugh more. Clarke playfully slapped her wife on the shoulders.

"Ow! Hey!" Lexa said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Go wake up your daughter."

"She's your daughter too." Lexa stuck her tongue out but followed her wife nonetheless. She was just about to shake her daughter awake when Charlotte sat straight up, blinking rapidly. Liam threw another fit of giggles when Charlotte turned to look and smile sleepily at Lexa and her sauce-stained cheek was revealed. The girl ignored her brother; she just blinked and yawned, no doubt tired from spending the whole day with her grandparents.

"Mama, bedtime?" Charlotte finally asked in a sleepy voice.

Lexa smiled lovingly at her daughter and picked her up from her chair, "Let's get you cleaned up first, my little noodle."

* * *

Lexa was sitting crossed leg on her daughter's bed as she watched her daughter dug through her closet looking for her unicorn pajamas.

"Hey, Charlotte." Lexa called out.

A little head with wavy brunette hair popped out of the closet.

"On a scale of one to ten how tired are you?"

The little girl scrunched up her face, clearly thinking hard. Lexa couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's facial expression. Clarke said Charlotte is the exact replica of her and Lexa could see why; the hair, the eyes, and the facial expressions they make.

"Five." The girl finally answered and walked out of the closet holding her pajamas.

Lexa shook her head and chuckled, "Having your face in a plate of spaghetti counts as a ten, you little noodle."

Charlotte giggled and handed her pajamas to her mama. Lexa helped Charlotte change and went to brush Charlotte's teeth. The sounds of her youngest son's cries caught her attention and she told Charlotte she'd be right back.

"Hey, I got it." Lexa said as she took their son from her wife and placed him against her breasts and fed him.

"Lex, you know we could switch to formula so you don't have to breast feed Ethan every time he gets hungry." Clarke said.

"I got it. It's okay." Lexa's smug smile only grew when Ethan's cry ceased and was happy sucking on his mama's breast. "See?" Lexa said smugly.

Clarke just rolled her eyes. She knows how stubborn her wife can be. And she also knows one day Lexa's multitasking skill wouldn't hold up for much longer. Lexa can be such a klutz sometimes. But she also couldn't blame Lexa for wanting to experience this with their son since Clarke was the one who gave birth to Charlotte; they adopted Liam when he was 3 and 2 years later they decided to try and have their own. They used Lexa's egg cells and planted them on Clarke's uterus.

"Mama! Mommy! Look! My tooth fell out!"

The couple turned around at the sound of their daughter's voice, and the colors drained from their faces at what they saw.

Charlotte's unicorn pajama is now covered with blood. Blood is dripping down from her mouth to her chin and to her pajama top like she just came out of a boxing ring. The girl seemed unfazed and held up her bloody hand that's holding her little tooth and showed it to her moms.

"Charlotte! What happened?" Clarke was on her knees in a matter of seconds and was checking on her daughter.

"I fell of the stool." The little girl shrugged and answered calmly. Both women putting two and two together; she fell, hit her mouth, tooth came out.

"Jesus, kid. I leave you alone for five minutes and you decide to have a boxing match with the sink?"

If someone would search for the meaning of "over-reacting" Clarke Griffin would probably be the definition of it and closely followed by Lexa Woods.

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed. "A little help would be nice."

"I'm getting the life sucked out of me, woman!" Lexa gestured to their son to emphasize her point.

"Mommy …" Charlotte whined and made faces as her moms continued to bicker. "It doesn't hu—" The little girl was cut off when Clarke began to wiped her chin and mouth with a wet cloth and she made another face.

"Why did you leave her alone?" Clarke yelled.

"She brushes her own teeth every night just fine" Lexa said as a defense.

"Mommy. Mama. I'm ok—"

"She looks like a kid version of Carrie turned into a vampire!"

Lexa can't help but chuckled at that.

"This isn't funny!" Clarke hissed

Charlotte huffed and tried to speak and tell her moms that she was fine but instead the saliva mixed with blood that was gathered in her mouth came pouring out.

"Oh my god, Clarke! Our daughter is bleeding out!" Lexa panicked and placed Ethan in his play pen. And in her rush to help, she forgot to close the door of Ethan's play pen. "Let me see." Lexa kneeled in front of her daughter and beside her wife.

"Moms." Charlotte whined.

"Sweetie, where does it hurt? Tell mommy so I could make it better." Clarke cooed.

The little girl wiggled and broke free from Clarke and Lexa's grip on her and rushed back to the bathroom, her moms following behind her. She took her cup, filled it with water and used it to gurgle; she swished the water around her mouth before spitting it out on the sink. She turned around to face her moms and opened her mouth, showing them the gap between her teeth. Both women released a sigh of relief when they saw the little flesh wound stopped bleeding.

"So …" Charlotte grinned, "Is the tooth fairy coming tonight?"

"MOOOOM!" They heard Liam call out.

Both woman sprang into action and dashed back into the room to see Liam's horrified look. They turned their heads to and saw what Liam was looking at; Ethan got out of his play pen and was now in the middle of the room holding the cloth that was left discarded on the floor when they followed Charlotte to the bathroom. Ethan was squishing the cloth in his tiny hands causing his hands and face to be covered in light red. He was giggling happily and waved his new "toy" for his moms to see.

Lexa groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me. Really?"


End file.
